


Beautiful

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: He couldn’t help wondering if maybe he had gone too fast, but Tommy had seemed like he wanted it as much as he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.
> 
> Written for the hurt/comfort prompt tentacles

 

 

Adam pushed Tommy down onto the bed, crawling on top of him as he kissed him furiously. He was finally going to get what he wanted after waiting so damn long. They made out on the bed for several minutes before Tommy started to thrust up into Adam. He whimpered, which he hoped Tommy wouldn’t hear, and groped Tommy through his clothes. His hands slid up Tommy’s shirt, but he was startled when Tommy pushed his hands away forcefully and sat straight up.

  
“What’s the matter, baby?” Adam asked, confused.

Tommy shook his head, his eyes wide with panic. “I can’t do this.”

The words broke Adam’s heart, and he felt his own face fall. “What do you mean you can’t do this? I don’t understand, Tommy.”

Tommy bit his lip nervously. “I just can’t. It’s not going to work, Adam, no matter how much we tell ourselves it is.”

Adam looked down at the rumpled bedcovers, wishing he knew what had caused Tommy to suddenly think that it wasn’t going to work. They had been going out for weeks, and Adam had forced himself to go slow for Tommy, knowing that it was his first time with a man, even if it was extremely difficult.

Finally, when he had kissed him tonight, it had seemed like Tommy was ready for more the way he was responding, and Adam’s own body responded fairly quickly too. That was a given really, there was a hot little blonde just going pliant under him.

He couldn’t help wondering if maybe he had gone too fast, but Tommy had seemed like he wanted it as much as he did.

“Can’t we just talk about this?” Adam pleaded as he saw that Tommy was gathering his stuff to leave. Tommy shook his head again, not meeting his eyes as he went to the door. He hesitated as he reached for the handle, turning to Adam with a pained look in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Adam.” His eyes teared up before he could turn away, and Adam wished he could find his voice to speak before he slammed the door shut and he heard the quieter sound of his front door shutting.

Adam winced at the sound, and closed his eyes. He just hoped that he could talk to Tommy about it the next day. He really didn’t want to lose what he had with him, especially so early on in their relationship.

  
Adam tried to get in contact with Tommy over the next few days, but he wouldn’t answer his phone or reply to his texts. He thought that maybe he needed some alone time to think things through, so he tried not to phone or text for two days straight. It made him anxious, not talking to Tommy, and by the third day of trying not to contact him, he gave up and drove to his house. He had a feeling that Tommy wouldn’t answer the door, either, so as he banged on it he threatened to break it down if Tommy didn’t answer. He sighed in relief when Tommy eventually answered., his arms crossed over his chest.

  
“You can’t just threaten to break down someone’s door, Adam.” He grumbled.

“You’re not just someone, you’re my Tommy, and I have every right to when my boyfriend hasn’t been speaking to me for a week!” He exclaimed.

Tommy just looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before groaning n defeat and opening the door wider so he could step in. He sat down and gestured for Adam to do the same.

“So, why aren’t you talking to me? Is it something I said or did? Because all I can remember is us making out and then you freaking out on me.”

Tommy pushed his bangs out of his eyes. “I’m sorry. We just can’t do this anymore.”

  
Adam swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Are you- are you breaking up with me?” He asked, trying not to show the hurt in his voice. It obviously wasn’t a very good attempt, because Tommy moved closer to him and rested his head on his shoulder. Adam could remember telling him that it had always comforted him when someone did that, and it only made him feel worse.

  
“I don’t understand. Why?” He whispered.

“You shouldn’t be with me. You should be with someone good, like you.”

Adam pulled back to look closely at Tommy’s face. “You are good, Tommy.”

“I’m not. You won’t want to have sex with me.” He said softly.

“Have you seen yourself? Of course I want to have sex with you. But if this is what it’s about, if you’re scared about doing it for the first time, I can wait. I promise I’ll wait for you, Tommy.”

Tommy smiled sadly. “You won’t. Trust me, you won’t.”

Adam frowned. “I don’t understand.” He repeated.

Tommy’s eyes met his, brown eyes searching. “I didn’t want to show you. But I know I can trust you to keep it a secret, and if this is the only way that you’ll understand that we can’t be together, then I’ll have to.”

Adam watched as he stood up, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it off. Adam was still confused, until Tommy turned around, that it.

Adam couldn’t decide on what he could call them, so he settled on tails, because that was the closest thing they resembled. There were two of them, and they seemed to grow from the base of Tommy’s spine. They were almost pulsating, and Adam was amazed at the shimmery rainbow colours it reflected. Cautiously, he reached out to touch one, only to pull back when Tommy gasped.

“It’s okay. I’m just not used to people touching them. It feels good.” Tommy said, his voice almost shocked.

Adam touched them again, and was surprised when they felt warm and silky soft. He had expected them to feel almost wet, the way they shined, but they weren’t.

  
“What are they?” He breathed.

Tommy turned back around, sitting back down beside Adam. “They’re tentacles. I’ve had them since birth.”  
“How on earth do you hide them?” Adam asked.

“They only come out when I let them, or when I lost control.”

Adam blinked when one of the tentacles brushed against his arm. “Sorry. That must have felt horrible.” Tommy apologised.

“No, they feel nice, actually. I can’t believe you’ve never told anyone.”

“You really don’t mind them?”

“No, I don’t.” Adam replied, reaching out again to touch one. He giggled when it wrapped around his arm, and Tommy smiled.

“This is why I freaked out. When you felt under my shirt, I lost control and they came out. I was so scared that you’d feel them, and that’s when I realised that I couldn’t have this...thing with you. No one wants to have sex with someone who has tentacles.” He said bitterly.

Adam stroked a finger down the side of the tentacle that was currently wrapped around his arm. “I don’t care, Tommy. It’s part of you, and I love every part of you.”

  
“You...you can’t be serious.” Tommy whispered, and he looked so fragile in that moment that Adam just wanted to hold him.

“I am. They’re beautiful, just like you.”

Tommy bit his lip to keep from grinning, but his tentacle betrayed him by tugging Adam closer.

“You don’t think I’m a freak?” He asked.

Adam shook his head, leaned down and pressed kisses from where the tentacle met Tommy’s back right down to where it dangled from Adam’s arm. He stroked the other one, and chuckled when it brushed deliberately against the side of his face.

“Beautiful.” He whispered.


End file.
